


Idle Leaves

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2005-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flotsam and jetsam from Aragorn’s rucksack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Idle Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

passing moon  
does my love  
still dance  
with timeless grace  
among the stars?


	2. Idle Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flotsam and jetsam from Aragorns rucksack.

my first time  
over the Hithaeglir  
clouds far below  
your hand on my shoulder  
two eagles above us

* * *

turned earth  
in the palm of my hand  
a star

* * *

you always did  
laugh at my  
smoke rings  
sharing a watch  
with Menelvagor


	3. Idle Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flotsam and jetsam from Aragorns rucksack.

an east wind  
stirs the leaves  
of athelas

* * *

mid winter night  
through the weave of my cloak  
the Valacirca

* * *

trees thaw  
between fallen leaves  
snowdrop spears


	4. Idle Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flotsam and jetsam from Aragorns rucksack.

still life  
on the edge of  
the marshes  
even the midges  
are after our blood


	5. Idle Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flotsam and jetsam from Aragorns rucksack.

fireside chess  
pretending I am  
too tired  
to know you are  
letting me win

* * *

Naneth how long  
are you hoping  
to spin  
this single thread  
ever more fine?


	6. Idle Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flotsam and jetsam from Aragorns rucksack.

_For Arathorn_

westering sun  
no shadow falls  
on this  
peaceful earth  
under a northern sky


End file.
